ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chix777
'Welcome To My Talk Page!' Hey there I'm SB! To change an avatar just scroll over where your current one is, then a button should appear that says change avatar. You can also go to the my prefferances setting, and you can change it there also. SpiritBomb 20:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Also welcome to the wiki! =D SpiritBomb 20:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Just please give me credit for the character. October 7 hey thanks Sure! :D Sure! :D 18:43, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not. =] Supremegogeta 00:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you can use vegdock SSJ2 VEGETA RULES THE STAGE 00:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Of course. I'd be honored if you used Xeon! :)CFBombshock 00:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) And? You need to learn how to make pages, add categories (which you neglect), and SPELL! I've seen your pages and half of it is spelled wrong. It may seem like I'm being mean, but I am just telling you the truth. Chao '' The Namek crew!!! '' 01:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) 2 categories? Wow! That deserves a prize! Here ya go! *hands you a trophy* BTW you need at least a 5th grade education in reading. Chao '' The Namek crew!!! '' 01:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) 2. things #I wasn't being mean, its called sarcasm #What's the point? Take the edits for yourself! Im 4th place! '' The Namek crew!!! '' 02:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can use Vegota, just don't make him do anything dumb please. Every Super Saiyan has their day. 22:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thank you very much for the welcome! It's nice to meet you! =) 19:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Goten17 left the wiki because he hasn't been here for a long time. And if you're talking about The Story of The Forgotten Saiyan Warriors, I'm already working on it with Kid Bardock, so no. October 31 Answer Actually... I plan on using that picture in one of my stories again. But... I don't mind us using the same picture. Its not like the picture is really mine anyway. So yes you and I both can use it. Just make sure it isn't the same character as mine. EntertainmentFan14 02:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Chix doesn't have to be a main character, he can make a cameo Well I was wanting to make the story, not the characters :P 03:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Here's the banner. What do you think? December 23 Okay I need to know what its about before I start. is that the character your using, or am i suppost to make a for that character in my story? Trevantee,The space saiyan 14:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ok, but your doing his backstory, getting his picture and stuff, ok? Trevantee,The space saiyan 15:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) sure, but may i use your picture for experimenting? Trevantee,The space saiyan 15:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) i put the edited version on my page, sorry, i couldn't do the same thing i did for the others Trevantee,The space saiyan 01:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) once i get the last person, i will make the page for new world Trevantee,The space saiyan 13:56, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Did i ake your page? if i didn't then come to chat and tell me the race you want to be Trevantee,The space saiyan 15:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Bro im not getting anywhere characters currently when i start needing more characters i will contact you first - Little Trunks Hey Hey just wanted to say nice edits you've done, and thanks for editing on the wiki. :D 01:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Nice Nice job so far anyway, keep up the great work. :D 21:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Chix Your character will appear in episode 5 of Dragon Ball XG 05:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Good job getting user of the month!!!! I always knew you were awesome!!! 3-D How do you do your pics? I use Paint, but you can see the result on the Devils page. Note me on my talkpage. [[User:AssassinHood|'AssassinHood--Super Eagle]] 15:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Your Picture Can I use your picture of King Uub for my OC? I want a cool looking fan-edited pic of Uub for my new OC character And I can't find one so do you know any good pictures or a place to find them? Or can I use yours? Wikian13000 17:15, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much dude! Wikian13000 00:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Plasma Pic. DB UW Can I write the story as well? Many thanks! Please contact me at : [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 19:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' Yo, Chix! Janembafreak wants to join. Now I've written my story, it's time for you to write chap.2 [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 13:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' Hey, Chix! I wondered, should we take turns in writing? [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 13:45, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' Well, Characters without relations or friendship is ''nada, right? Well, here's what I think: Hoodie-Chix=Best buds Hoodie:The one who comes up with ideas/Analyzer Chix:Team leader. Good characteristics (brave, fun etc) Chix-Cabra=Something is going on between them (Maybe!) Zeo=up to you. Hey Chix! Your turn to write Chap.2 at Saga 2. It will introduce the UW warriors to TUK and TeamUnitedNerds. Contact me when you're done! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle']]' 19:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC)' Hurry up! Where are U? You haven't written anything on User Warriors! If you don't do it this and next month, I'll continue the story without you. [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle]] 15:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hoodies weakness It's because of Cyclone Hoodie is severly weakend. Chapter 4 Chapter 3 done and done. Added an insult quote to Ifin in Chap.2 Check it out! Oh, and in chap 4, let Chix ask Zeo about his story! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle]] 14:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Chix! Your turn to write! Remember that we now include Ultimate Gogito in the team. Thanks! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle]] 13:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ratt Hey Chix. You included my twin sister, TrueWarrior, in your story, Dragon Ball: User Warriors. Is it too late to add my character, Sukimu, in your story? Zeo I'm the owner of that pic and am ask nicely to change the zeo pic by getting a new pic or recolor my pic and happy you like my picAFriezaFan 16:02, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll speak for Chix, for now. FriezaFan, Zeo and Lench are simmilar, but they're not the same. Therefore, the pic will not be taken away. *You stated GodTony1 made the pic, but now you made it? *Please, improve your grammar. It's I'm, not Am. *Lench is edited by paint, there's no need to edit Zeo. *Thank you, should you wish to debate further, please contact me. *And why did you remove my statement, and call me a troll? AssassinHood 16:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Shalix's Debut in DBUW Hey Chix, when will you be adding Shalix in DBUW? Just curious. Can i be a user warrior in your fanon look my character up.zion3x Chat Hi, Chix. Mind getting on Chat? AssassinHood 16:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm done. The rest is up to you. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 11:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) User Warriors I've finished. Your turn! AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 13:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Right back at ya. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 07:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) How should I say this? Let me start from the beginning. I am grateful that you accepted me into the story, but honestly, I've lost interest in it. Too many characters, Hoodie being a Gary Stu (Completely my fault) and all that made me lose interest. So I'm sorry to say this, but you need to find someone else to write User Warriors. My personal recomendation is Zeon. I hope we still are friends. It's been fun, man, and I wish you the best of luck on the story. =) Welcome Madhouse! '' 12:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on chat, man! I'd like to speak to you! =D AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 19:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Random Hi, Im SS1 Soldier. You seem like a nice user. I been here long enough but i don't think we met yet. So, nice to meet you. [[User:SS1 Soldier|'SS1 Soldier']][[User talk:SS1 Soldier|'Talk']] Sure [[User:SS1 Soldier|'SS1 Soldier']][[User talk:SS1 Soldier|'Talk']] Hi Chix777! Hi! Can you put my character in Dragon Ball: User Warriors. He will call Genki Dama. I will make him if you accept to let him in story. Answer soon. GenkiDamaXL I made him I made Genki Dama. Free to use and edit him. GenkiDamaXL RE: Sure. And thanks. 21:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Question Which suit to make for Thorak, cuz there are many of them. Just to ask. Thanks thanks for editing my page. DINO 16:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC)